Christmas Day
by cgraham520
Summary: Clint and Tony spend their first Christmas together as a married couple. Established relationship. Rated T just for warning, not saying anything will happen. Just a warning. For the smut chapter portion, I will post a link sending you to a different website to read said smut.
1. Chapter 1

Tony watched Clint sleep, reaching up and brushing the hair out of his face. Clint mumbled something in his sleep and turned into his husband's hands, nuzzling the warmth from the palm of Tony's hand. Tony smiled and lent forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead before rolling out of bed and padding out of their bedroom and down the hall way to the living room. Tony moved over to the massive tree in the corner of the room and plugged the lights in, grinning at how brightly the lights shined around the purple, red, gold, and black ornaments. Clint had wanted to match their decorations to their gear and insisted that he decorate the tree.

When Clint had told Tony he'd never had a Christmas before, his parents never really caring enough to give his brother or him anything, Tony had decided he was going to give his husband the best Christmas ever. Clint had insisted that wasn't necessary but Tony shushed him and said he didn't have a choice in this. Clint had just rolled his eyes and turned over to go to sleep but Tony hadn't missed the grin that lit up Clint's face at the mention of them celebrating Christmas together.

So here Tony was, standing near a large tree and a giant pile of gifts just for his husband. He bought Clint every toy that he thought a child should have gotten when Clint was a child, something he knew the archer missed out on as a kid. He made, himself, a brand new high tech bow for his husband. Along with a new set of trick arrows. He made sure to buy his husband Legos, just because he loved when Clint got so excited over a toy meant for little boys.

Tony had persisted to JARVIS that the entire penthouse floor be decorated just for Clint, making sure to make some of the décor to Clint's suit just because he could. There wasn't an angle you could turn where a Christmas decoration wasn't light of hung. Tony looked around the room and smiled at how festive it looked.

As a kid, Tony's family always had somewhat sophisticated Christmases; the white lights and the elegant ornaments. Tony always hated that. He didn't feel at home when those decorations were brought out. But now, with the way everything looked, he felt so at home. He was hoping Clint would too.

Tony meandered over to the kitchen to make Clint, as he coined them, his ugly pancakes. They tasted great but were god awful to look at. Tony usually hated cooking but for Clint, he was more than happy to do it.

As Tony moved around the kitchen to gather ingredients and such, he heard movement from their bedroom and beamed, pouring the pancake mixture onto the pan. He heard Clint's graceful feet walking down the hallway followed by a large yawn. Tony chuckled and turned, looking around the corner to spot Clint smiling at the tree.

"Pssst. Barton." He whispered, hoping to gain Clint's attention. Clint looked up and over to the voice he heard, his smiling turning into a large grin.

"You're up early, Stark." He teased and ambled over to his husband, wrapping his arms around Tony and placing soft kisses over his neck. Tony sighed softly and enveloped Clint into a hug, tilting his head back somewhat to allow Clint more access to his throat.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Tony said tenderly and tangled his hands into Clint's hair. Clint pulled back to smile at Tony, bringing a hand up to the genius's face and caressing his cheek. Tony nuzzled into the gentle touch and kissed his palm delicately.

"Merry Christmas, Anthony." Clint repeated and moved away to head into the rest of the kitchen. Tony followed him and headed over to the stove to finish on the pancakes. Clint watched him for a moment before turning to pull plates out from the cabinet and syrup from the fridge. He set them on the counter and he then jumped up on the surface, swinging his legs as he waited for his food.

Tony glanced over his shoulder and winked at his husband, reaching for a plate to serve up the finished pancakes. Tony twisted and placed the plate in his hands, kissing him gently. Clint grinned and jumped down to prepare his breakfast, covering his pancakes completely in syrup.

The engineer then served himself his own pancakes, towing Clint with him to the kitchen table. He sat down and kicked his feet up into Clint's lap after the archer sat down. Clint glared at him and pushed his feet off his legs.

"What? Are you saying you're not my footrest?"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Shut it, Stark."

Tony just smirked and put his feet back up on his lap. Clint threw a piece of pancake at his husband and chuckled when it hit square in the chest. Tony mock gasped and glared at the archer.

"So we're playing dirty?" Tony tore a piece of his pancake and threw back at Clint, snickering when it hit him in the forehead. Clint growled and chucked a piece back. Tony just smirked and started a food fight with Clint until they were both covered in syrup and laughing hysterically on the floor. Clint rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Tony. "Is that how Christmas starts?"

Tony sniggered and nodded, "It is now!"

Clint just shook his head and rolled to sit up on his elbows. He wiped syrup from his face, "We should probably shower. "

Tony smirked and ran a hand down Clint's thigh, "You think so?" Clint looked over at him and shook his head, a small smirk rising to his lips.

"No, you clean up this mess. I shower." Tony pouted and whined when Clint stood up, trying to cling himself to Clint's leg. Clint kicked Tony off gently and turned on his heel to walk back to the bathroom.

Tony groaned and stood up, determined to follow his husband. He ran down the hallway and tackled Clint to the floor. Clint yelped as he fell to the floor with a Tony on his back. He looked over his shoulder while he giggled, "Damn. You're needy."

* * *

Well, it's finally starting. I'm publishing works of fanfiction! I know this one seems a little late but whatever, it was a present for a friend that I finally got around to starting.

Um. Merry late Christmas?

Sidenote: In this story, Clint and Tony are married. This is based entirely off an RP between myself and give-me-a-scotch (tumblr url).

Disclaimer: I don't own Tony Stark, Clint Barton, or Christmas. Marvel owns the first two and Santa owns the last one. I am not doing this for any sort of amount of money. This is a complete work of fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Annnnnnd here we go! Enjoy! Let me know what you think in the reviews! By the way, I was thinking of making more stories continuing this through multiple holidays and creating different traditions for them. Should I? Give me your opinion in the reviews as well! Thanks!

* * *

Also! Here's the smut chapter. I didn't post it here because it's a little too mature for this website. (Copy and paste without the spaces, btw!)

fav. me / d5xdjtq

* * *

"Come on. Let's get you dressed, you have presents to open, hawkass." Tony grinned and jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack before leaving the bathroom and heading down the hallway to their bedroom. Clint just chuckled and grabbed his own towel, following behind his husband.

After getting dressed and settled in comfy pajamas, Tony led Clint out to the living room and forced him to sit on the couch. "You stay." Clint chuckled but nodded, resting back against the couch and brushing the wet hair from his forehead.

Tony headed into the kitchen and poured them each a cup of cocoa that Jarvis had steaming on the stove. Tony carried the mugs back to the living room and handing a mug to Clint before settling himself next to Clint. "So. What does my wonderful husband want to open first?" Clint rolled his eyes at the compliment and shrugged.

"Whatever you want me to open." Tony repeated Clint's action by rolling his eyes before getting off the couch to grab a somewhat large package, tossing it to the assassin. Clint grinned and tore through the paper before letting out a laugh at the Lego version of the SHIELD helacarrier. "Fitting, I just love looking at this thing every day." He teased Tony before leaning into kiss him when he sat down.

Clint continued to open gift after gift, smiling and sometimes even getting emotional from the thought Tony had put into them. After it was all said and done, Clint was clinging to Tony and thanking him for all he had given him. Tony just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his husband, "Clint. It's Christmas, I'm allowed to spoil you at least one day of the year. Two days tops." Clint just smiled and pressed his lips to Tony's tenderly, their mouths moving together slowly for a few moments.

Clint pulled back from the kiss with a grin and stood up, "Wait here. I got you somethin'." Clint grinned and ran off toward the bedroom. Tony just raised an eyebrow before sniggering slightly at how excited his husband was.

When Clint came back from the bedroom, he tossed a small package to Tony and plopped back on the couch next to him. "I know…it's not exactly much. But I figured they'd mean more if you had them." Tony furrowed his brows before nodding, pulling the paper off the box. A small black box was hidden under the wrapping paper. He flipped the lid up and almost gasped; his mouth gaping open slightly. Inside the box were a set of dog tags with Clint's name on them. "I had them cleaned up and shined just for you." Tony gently pulled them out of the box and traced his finger over Cilnt's name before grinning, hanging them around his neck. "I love them, honestly." Clint grinned and pressed another kiss to Tony's cheek.

"Alright, hawkass. You ready for the big present?" Tony asked him, a grin on his face as he got up to retrieve the much larger box from behind the tree. Clint raised a brow and wondered why he hadn't noticed the box from behind the tree. He got up to inspect it. "Can I open it?' Clint asked, running his fingers over the tape keeping the box together.

"No, I thought I would let you just stare at it." Tony rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "Of course you can open it." Clint grinned and tore of the tape, throwing it off behind him. The box fell open, revealing a brand new black and purple, to match his new uniform, bow and case of special trick arrows. Clint's mouth fell open in a shock and he carefully reached his hand out for the weapon and pulling it into his hands, his fingertips moving over the colored metal.

"Tony…I…" He bit his lip and looked up at his husband with slightly watery eyes, "I love it. Thank you." Tony proudly grinned at making a good present for the archer. "No problem, baby." Clint set the bow down and practically clung to his husband, "I love you." He mumbled into his shoulder.

Tony wrapped his arms around his husband and nodded, "I love you too, baby. You deserve the best." He nuzzled him gently before pulling him back on the couch to let him cuddle further into his side. Clint's rested his cheek on Tony's chest and sighed softly, "Best Christmas ever."

Tony grinned brightly and nodded in agreement with the assassin's statement, "It'll always be awesome, baby. I promise," He kissed his forehead before resting his head back against the couch cushion. Clint sighed softly and nodded, knowing Tony would keep his promise.


End file.
